The Suite Life in Hoenn
by skittykat501
Summary: After a thunderstorm knocks Woody, Baily, London, Zack, and Cody overboard they wake up in the Hoenn region where they discover they need to stop team Aqua and team Magma. Zack also make a personal discovery of his own.
1. How it Happened

**There isn't a lot of Pokémon and Suite life on deck Fan fictions so I decided to make one because it would be cool. Marcus is already in New York so he won't appear, unless I change my mind. I'm not sure if Zack's name is spelled as Z-a-c-k or Z-a-c-h so I'm spelling it the first way.**

* * *

><p><em>Boom! Crash! Ka-Boom! Other thunder noises!<em>

Zack could hear the thunderstorm clearly in his room while lying on his bed. did say the boat was going through rough and uncharted water thanks to London accidently changing the route of the ship over night.

"Ahhh, it's to boring here!" Zach got up from his bed to go out on the sky deck. It's not like something bad would happen, right? When Zack got there, he was surprised to see Woody, Baily, Cody, and London, without umbrellas, arguing.

He walked up to them with an umbrella he found and asked his soaking wet friends "What the heck are you guys doing out here?"

London replied, "I was going to get off this ship on my privet submarine."

Cody replied, "I was trying to stop London."

Baily replied, "I was going to help Cody."

Woody replied "And I wanted a smoothie."

Everyone looked at Woody. Zach asked, "Why would you think the smoothie bar would be open in this weather?"

Woody shrugged and Baily continued, "Guys, we should go back inside before someone get hurt-"

Before Baily could finish her sentence, the ship rocked to the side so hard that the five went overboard.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" They all screamed. Before Zack could react, he hit his head on something hard and went unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Clifthanger! See what happens next time!<strong>


	2. Getting Pokemon

**What will the gang find when they wake up? Read on or forever wonder! Oh, and this will be in Zack's POV. Every town and city (Including Littleroot town) will have a Pokémon center.**

_Zack's Pov_

My head hurt and everything was black. I couldn't move. Was I dead? No. I woke up and I found myself in a hospital of some sort. That didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was that next to me was a pink and round creature with an apron, a hat with a red cross in it and an egg in some sort of pouch.

It opened its mouth "Are you okay?"

I was surprised even more. "YOU CAN TALK?!"

It looked at me confused and said "You can understand me?" I nodded. "Wow. Communicating with Pokémon is an extremely rare ability."

"Poke-what?"

Before it could reply a pink haired lady with a white dress and a hat ,like the so-called Pokémon's, came in and said "It looks like your finally awake! Your friends already woke up an hour ago. Has Chansey been good to you?"

"What's a Chansey?"

The lady looked at me and said "When you get to your friends, will explain." As she walked out she added "My name is Nurse Joy." And continued out if the room.

The Chansey continued "I'm a Pokémon. You have a rare ability but I sugjest not telling anyone."

"Why?"

"A year ago a blonde girl had the same ability and was kidnapped a few days after because she told a person who told an evil organization." She bowed her head "I haven't heard from her since."

I thought about it and said "Ok, I won't tell anyone but can you lead me to my friends?"

"Follow me." The Chansey lead me to the hospital lobby were my friends were.

"Zack!" they all yelled and hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. They all stopped and Cody asked "Now were are we?!"

"Your in the Hoenn region!" A voice said. We all turned to see a man in a lab coat with an odd style of a beard.

"And you are?" London asked

He laughed and said "I'm Professor Birch. You guys want to know about the Hoenn region?" We all nodded. "Then follow me to the lab!"

**_At the lab_**

Prof. Birch just finish telling us about Pocket Monsters or Pokémon for short, the pokeballs, the pokedex, the Pokémon contests, The Pokémon types, the money the region uses (poke), the gym, the Hoenn league, the elite four, and the champion.

"Wow!" Woody exclaimed. "I want to be a Pokémon trainer!"

Cody didn't agree " Sorry Woody, but I think we need to find the ship first."

Baily retorted "Come on Cody. I think the ship is probably long gone and they would send a rescue to find us. In the mean time we could travel around Hoenn and learn more about Pokémon"

London added "And I want to show off myself to the world!"

Cody was still hesitant "Well maybe-"

I said "Lets take a vote. All in favor to going on a Pokémon journey say 'I'."

Everyone, but Cody, said 'I'. Everyone looked at Cody and after a few moments said " 'I'".

"Well," Started Prof. Birch, "Good to see you sorted that out. Come with me to get your gear and Pokémon!"

We followed him to a back room were there was Pokedexs, bags, ribbon and gym cases and five pokeballs. Prof. Birch continued "Each take one Pokedex and one Bag."

London picked a pink bag and pokedex, Baily picked a green bag and pokedex, Woody picked a yellow backpack and Pokedex, Cody picked a red backpack and I picked a blue backpack and pokedex. We saw in the bag five pokeballs and 2000 poke.

Prf. Birch continued "Now, you have to decide who wants to be a trainer and who wants to be a coordinator."

I said "I'm definitely a trainer. I'm not going on a stage in a tux!"

London exclaimed " I want to show off me and my Pokémon on stage where I can be adored by all!"

Prof. Birch gave a ribbon case to London and a Gym badge case to me.

Cody said "Well, I think that gyms are to dangerous. Contests are more my style." Prof. Birch gave him a ribbon case.

Woody said "I don't care so…" He asked for a coin from Prof. Birch and flipped it "Heads, trainer. Tails, coordinator." The coin landed on heads. "Well I guess I'm a trainer." Prof. Birch gave him a badge case.

Baily said " I want to be a trainer. Contests seem too, I don't know, not exciting." Prof. Birch gave her a gym badge case.

"Now," Prof. Birch said as he picked up the five pokeballs "Pick your Pokémon!" He threw the pokeballs and five creatures came out. Prof. Birch introduced each Pokémon. "This is Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Ralts, and Bagon."

We all agreed that I go first. Using my odd ability to talk to Pokémon I interviewed each one. I came to the mudkip and said "So, what are you looking for in a trainer?"

He said "One with food."

"Ok then." I came to the torchic and asked the same thing. She said in a western accent. "One who likes the country. Like western kind."

"Alright." I went to the ralts and she said "I'm a city kind of Pokémon. I want a trainer that will dress me up!"

"Yes ok." I went to the treecko and she said "I want a smart trainer who knows how to properly make food and pokeblocks with a delicious blend of berries. Also-"

"I'm stopping you there!" As I went to the bagon I thought, _that treecko is perfect for Cody. _

I asked the bagon "What do you want in a trainer?"

He said "I want a trainer who is tough but still a funny person. My trainer will have a perfect balance of strictness and goofing off. My trainer will not hold back in a battle unless the opponent has an unfair disadvantage."

I looked in the eyes of this bagon. I got up and said to Prof. Birch "I choose bagon!"

Prof. Birch gave me bagon's pokeball and asked "Would you like to nickname him?"

I looked at bagon and he nodded "Ok, I'll call him Drake." I put Drake into the pokeball and lets the others get their Pokémon.

Woody-Mudkip/Fins

Baily-Torchic/Chicky

London-Ralts/Sparkle

Cody-Treecko/Wood Gecko

I had to ask "Cody. Why did you nickname your treecko 'Wood Gecko'?"

He said "Because the pokedex said that treecko is the Wood Gecko Pokémon."

Prof. Birch said "Now that you all have Pokémon, I need to ask you a favor." We all looked at him as he continued "I need you guys to get my son, Brandon, and his friend, May. They should be on route 101."

London asked "Why should we get your son and his friend?"

"They are doing field work but haven't come back in 3 hours. I want to make sure there safe and I want to see their findings."

Cody said "Don't worry Professor. We'll get them back."

We exited the building and came to the route. We stopped at the edge of town and looked at each other. I said "Well guys, this is our first step to adventure."

As we al took the step, we heard a girl scream "HELP ME!"

**(Sigh) Don't you love cliffhangers? See you next time!**


	3. Brendan and May

**A new chapter for the New Year! I'm sort of changing the Alpha Sapphire characters up so both May and Brendan are in the story. And their starting Pokémon has changed as well. And I may have misplaced Oldale town but we will get there eventually (Cough, next chapter, cough). Enjoy and Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Zack's pov<p>

"What was that?!" Asked London.

The group then saw a girl with a red bandana on her head and a red tank top being chased by a wolf like Pokémon.

Cody put up his pokedex "Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted. Is a dark type."

Baily was the first to react. She threw Chicky's pokeball "Chicky, we need your help!" Chicky came out ready for battle. "Chicky, use scratch!"

Chicky started to scratch Poochyena making it run away. I could understand it. The poochyena was mumbling "You could've just said stop! Geeze!" The girl caught her breath and said "That's the last time I go out with out Trapinch" She turned to us and said "My name is May, thank you for saving me. I got to close to that poochyena's den so it attacked me."

Baily shook May's hand and said "I'm Baily, this is Zack, Cody, London, and Woody."

May looked at Cody and me and asked "Are you guys identical twins?" We both said yes. May continued "My friend, who does have his Aron with him, is deeper in the route."

London pushes May aside and says "Thanks for the tip!" She runs off into the tall grass out of sight.

"Thank you and sorry for London's behavior" Cody says and we all follow London. May shrugs, and goes back to the lab. After a few minutes of looking we see London talking to a brown haired boy with a white hat and a green backpack.

We walk up tom them and I ask "London, who's this guy?"

London pushes the boy towards us and says "This is Brailin!"

The boy says "It's Brendan but, good enough."

Woody says "London gets almost everyone's name wrong."

I introduce everyone "I'm Zack, you already met London, this is Woody, Cody, and Baily."

Brendan shakes everyone's hand and says "I'm about done with my research. So do one of you want to battle me?"

We agreed and said I would battle him.

**_BATTLE: Zack V.S Brailin_**

Brendan: It's Brendan!

**_(Cough) I mean, Zack V.S Brendan_**

Baily asked "What was that?"

**_Hey! No breaking the forth wall! Battle begin!_**

We all shrug and Brendan and me throw out our Pokémon. "I choose you Drake!"

"Aron, Come on out!" Yelled Brendan

Drake met his opponent and said to me "Lets do this Zack!"

I nodded. I didn't want to say anything because it would show that I understood him. I yelled "Drake! Use Ember!"

Brendan yelled to Aron "Dodge and use tackle! "The Aron dodged and head-butted Drake. "Use Harden!" The Aron was gray for a moment the went back to normal color.

Cody from the sidelines said "That didn't do any thing!"

Brendan replied "It's raised Aron's defense. There are some moves that raise and lower speed, attack, defense, special defense and special attack."

I yelled to Drake "Use leer!" Drake glanced at Aron in a scary way and lowered Aron's Defense. "Now Ember again!" Drake made a small fire in his mouth and launched it Aron. Aron fainted.

**_Battle Winner: Zack and Drake!_**

"Seriously!" Yelled Baily "What is that?!"

Cody put his hand on Baily's shoulder and said "Let's ignore it so it won't get angered."

Brendan got his pokeball and brought Aron back. "You fought well Aron."

Drake ran to me and hugged me. "We did it! We won our first battle ever!"

The rest came up to me and congratulated me. Brendan also came up and said "I'm impressed, my first battle was against May and I lost!"

Woody asked "She forgot her Pokémon, how did she-"

"It was my first battle and May second!"

I brought Drake into his pokeball and we all went back to Prof. Birch's lab.

**_At the Lab_**

May was talking to Prof. Birch when we came in. Prof. Birch said "Thank you for rescuing May!"

"It was nothing" Cody said.

Brendan gave his field report to his dad. Prof. Birch says "May, Brendan, I want you two to show Zack and his friends to Oldale Town to Officially start their journey. And yours."

Brendan and May said yes and we were off again to Oldale town.

* * *

><p><strong>What will they find on they're way to Oldale town? Find out next time! Sorry it's short, but we are still starting out!<strong>


End file.
